


［寶百］禊

by Restlessnox



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restlessnox/pseuds/Restlessnox





	［寶百］禊

遠方的天際開始發白，不多久之後，就是破曉時分，但黑夜仍未離我們而去，對於進行些不能見光之事，還有充足的時間。

眼前昏迷之人正是禍害醍醐國的鬼神，同時也是醍醐領主的長子、我唯一的兄長⋯⋯百鬼丸。

木製的高臺臨時搭建在院子裡，兩旁的火把在燃燒。

百鬼丸雙膝跪在高臺之上上，接在義肢上的利刃閃著寒光，四肢已被鐵鍊束縛在高臺四角的柱上，身上的衣裝已殘缺不全，幾乎不能蔽體。火光照在他的臉上，垂著頭沉睡的樣子，恬靜得讓人忘記他先前像怪物一樣地戰鬥的模樣。

我終於鼓足勇氣，湊前把手伸向兄長的衣襟。

「等等，多寶丸少爺。」

那是一個自稱陰陽師的陌生人，陰陽師這職業在平安時代盛極一時，雖然如今已式微，但據說這人與醍醐家頗有淵源，甚至有一點血緣關係，所以仍是被當成上賓招待。

「必須在人清醒時進行，儀式才有效用。」

父親大人如今帶領軍隊出陣，百鬼丸獨自闖進我家大宅要救走作為人質、一直與他同行的小孩⋯⋯終於中了忍者精心設下的陷阱，因抹了麻藥的吹箭而不醒人事。

因害怕普通的刀刃不能完全殺死似乎有著非人力量的百鬼丸，我才去請教陰陽師是否有萬全之策，卻得到可進行「祓禊」的建言。

「如果順利的話，也許連你兄長的性命也可以保存。」

儀式的目的，是去除鬼神在百鬼丸身上留下的噬痕，抵消百鬼丸取回身體對醍醐國的影響。

「那不就是斬斷了醍醐跟鬼神之間的約定？到時醍醐國會變成怎樣呢⋯⋯」

「可是，作為醍醐的承繼人，多寶丸少爺其實也不願意讓國本定基在鬼神對一個孩子的殘害之上吧？那多不光彩啊⋯⋯」

「但也決不能讓我的人民受苦。」

「大不了也只是回到領主大人跟鬼神立約前的情況而已，而且醍醐有了這十幾年富強的基礎，要重新努力也沒那麼困難。這樣少爺將來的功績流傳後世之時，也不會蒙上污點。」

「你能肯定儀式有用嗎？對百鬼丸自身又會有甚樣的影響？」

「不能肯定。但我認為如果失敗的話，再誅殺百鬼丸也不遲，請少爺自行斟酌。」

總之，最後我還是被說動了。

「那要甚麼做呢？」

「以醍醐繼承人的身份，把精氣注入百鬼丸的體內，以消除令尊和鬼神的約定。」

「精氣？甚麼注入？」

「意外地清純呢，多寶丸少爺。」

陰陽師把一本圖文並茂的冊子丟給我之後，就去準備儀式所需的東西。

知道要對百鬼丸所做的事後，我後悔了，比起死亡，這樣的侮辱對武士而言更不堪。

可是百鬼丸不是武士。

對了，他不是武士⋯⋯要他為國犧牲，也實在不算非常合理。正如那名為多羅羅的小孩所言，百鬼丸的確沒有做錯任何事，醍醐國因他而有一段安穩的日子，非但沒有任何謝意，反要取他性命⋯⋯實在有如惡鬼的所為。

當然，要對同胞的兄長做那種事，也⋯⋯但反正我已有化身為修羅的覺悟，如果因不道德的行為而有任何報應，就儘管報在我身上吧。

原本打算趁著百鬼丸仍在昏睡速戰速決，現在卻說要他清醒地面對這樣的事，也太殘酷了吧？

陰陽師把符咒加諸在祭壇四周和鎖鍊之上，再在百鬼丸額上結了個手印，就退出了祭壇範圍。

「現在萬事俱備。」

我深呼吸一下，走向慢慢轉醒的百鬼丸。

他張大嘴巴，喉間發出嘶啞的聲音。百鬼丸一向話不多，說的都是簡短的句子，可是現在他醒來，第一件事想問旳，應該是那孩子的下落，而他的確也是有話想要說的樣子，但卻發不出任何有意義的音節來。

我轉頭看向陰陽師。

「他現說些甚麼都會干擾到少爺吧？」

「他聽得見嗎？」

「聽得見。」

我靠近百鬼丸，蹲下，確定他認出是我。

「對於我等一下會做的事，我很抱歉。但我保證那是為了醍醐國的人民。」

也是為了⋯⋯兄長大人。

我用力按著百鬼丸的後腦，吻上了他乾燥的嘴唇，我也不知道這動作意義何在，隨之而來是血腥的味道，這樣的情況下，被咬也是理所當然的。

反正，兄長也不是第一次帶給我痛楚。

「對不起，冒犯了。」

我解開他的衣帶，往手裏倒了一些陰陽師給我的油，塗抹在百鬼丸的股間。我感覺到他的身體在被觸碰時不住顫抖，對於他來說，我所做的事一定非常怪異吧？

我抱着被束縛著、只能有限度地掙扎著的百鬼丸，慢慢地把手指放進那緊閉的穴口，即使那些有著奇怪香味的油有潤滑的作用，但因對方的身體非常緊繃，食指只是勉強塞了進去，毫不意外地引起了如受傷野獸的吼聲。

「很快就好，請忍耐一下。」

據說如果不好好擴張就⋯⋯的話會受傷，但以目前的情況來說，還是盡快解決比較好吧？畢竟也不是為了任何人的愉悅才做的⋯⋯我舔了一下仍在流血的嘴角，希望血的味道可以讓我保持清醒，不要想些有的沒的。

我略為解開自己的下裝，雖說對兄長做這種齷齪之事非我所願，但肢體的觸碰、兄長的聲音⋯⋯還是讓我的胯下之物呈半硬的狀態。

現在不是為不堪的自己感到羞恥的時候。我握著自己的莖柱套弄了幾下，讓它完全堅挺起來，就一點一點地捅進那仍抗拒入侵的祕徑。

感覺跟自己來完全不一樣呢。雖然作為武士應該保持精力在鍛練之上，但有時還是忍不住⋯⋯但自從下定決心要討伐百鬼丸後，我再也沒有把心思放在這些事上。

龜頭好不容易才進得去，我被兄長的體温包覆，他大概是因痛楚和刺激扭動著身體，內壁在不斷擠壓，口中發出痛苦的咽嗚。

他的力量如此強大，身型卻顯得這樣瘦弱，摸上去只有薄薄的一層肌肉裹在骨頭之上。我年紀比他小，但明顯身型比他壯碩得多⋯⋯

如今我不正是跟鬼神一樣，在蹂躪、吞噬百鬼丸的肉體嗎？

長痛不如短痛。我把心一橫，扶著他的臀部，一下直插到底，再立即加速進出，無視兄長的怒吼，希望一切盡快完結。

可是，過了良久，連鳥兒都開始嗚叫，即使不依靠火光也能清晰地用我僅餘的一隻眼睛看到百鬼丸傷痕累累的肩背。

雖然一直都有束勢待發的感覺，但就是射不出來。該甚麼辦才好，如果不快點⋯⋯對方的痛苦也會一直延長。

聽說百鬼丸能看到靈魂的顏色⋯⋯現在我的靈魂到底是何種醜惡的顏色？

不知是否感知我的行為背後的目的，還是純粹適應了我的侵犯⋯⋯百鬼丸倒是不再掙扎，從肢體動作微妙的變化看來，似乎是在配合。當然，這也可能是我一廂情願的錯覺。

「大哥在哪裡？放開我！我要見大哥！」

天色幾乎已全亮。遠處又傳來那煩人小孩的聲音。

每當聽到多羅羅高聲呼喊「大哥！」，我的心就會被刺痛，這明明是我的哥哥才對啊，我本該也有這樣堂堂正正地稱呼我唯一的兄長的權利。

「兄長大人、兄長⋯⋯哥哥、哥哥⋯⋯」

我從後抱著他，在他耳邊低喚。

並在他體內注入我的一部分。

高潮過後，我的腦子像糊成一堆黏液，隨意流淌。

我們有拯救到任何人嗎？

我們能得到拯救嗎？

 

TBC

 

******************************************

祓禊的梗原本是想用來寫刀亂源氏兄弟⋯⋯

心疼天下間的弟弟丸🙈

可能還會寫點後續，暫時想到一個BE、一個HE和一個有點虐的HE。雖然是說，是因為被虐所以才想讓他們有機會好好共存⋯⋯

有空就三個IF 都寫一寫吧。（有空的話）


End file.
